Siren Call
by jealousjelly
Summary: An agent is forced to deal with powers she never asked for. Thrust into the life of an Avenger, it takes an unexpected turn when she meets one of the twins on her first mission.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:This is a slight crossover with Marvel Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. Mostly just avengers.

Chapter One:

 _Skye walked slowly into Raina's room, "You knew, didn't you? Your visions you saw fire, destruction. You knew it would all fall apart."Her tone was accusatory, but then when it involved Raina it always was._

 _Raina sighed lightly, rearranging the pale pink flowers in the vase. Her sharp nails delicately ran over the petals as she spoke, "I'm afraid so. Everyone thinks flowers are so delicate. They really are quite resilient."_

 _Skye shook her head, " I'm not here to talk botany."_

 _"No, you're here to ask questions about what's gonna happen next." Raina smirked and looked at Skye._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well, that's the tragedy, because even if I were inclined to tell you, you wouldn't believe me, not with our history." Raina chuckled_

 _"Forget history I don't care about the past. Just-"_

 _Raina scoffed and approached Skye, "Well, you should, because the past and the future are intertwined, just like us. Our paths have been intertwined since before we even met, and I'm not talking about DNA. You and I have spent our entire lives searching for our destiny, and I finally have the answer. I had a vision today, and it revealed the truth. I've seen it."_

 _"Tell me." Skype demanded_

 _"You wouldn't believe me." She rolled her eyes and looked back at the flowers._

 _"Raina," Skye's patience was wearing thin._

 _"It is the thorn that protects the rose," she chuckled once more, "Or, in this case, the Daisy."_

 _"Please, stop with the metaphors." plead Skye._

 _"It's not a metaphor." her retort was brisk and icy. "That's the irony. My true purpose, my destiny is to help you become what you're supposed to be."_

 _"Why the hell did I even come here?" Skye spoke aloud but the question was more for herself than Raina._

 _Raina knowing this answered anyway, "Because you want answers. You're just not willing to hear fact, we'll never speak to each other again. But you'll see. Your mother isn't leading our people she's misleading them. It's you who are destined to lead. Even in the darkness, you'll see the truth."_

 _Skye was silent in her anger and turned to leave. As she did Raina called out to her, "One more thing Skye, send the siren to Fury."_

 _Skye looked back a moment, "More of your cryptic bullshit?"_

 _Raina smirked, "Just wait Skye...just wait."_

 _Skye stumbled out of the building her mind buzzing from her conversation with Raina. Conversation might not be the correct word exactly. They were never capable of civil conversation. An interrogation was more the correct word. A shiver worked through her body and Skye cursed as she felt the vibrations leak from her to the ground. Now wasn't the time. She needed to calm herself._

Skye smiled as she walked away from her father and approached Coulson."Thank you for doing that for him. I know aspects of the Tahiti program don't sit well with you."

Phil smiled, "This does."

"He has a lot to give - and now a way to give it." she sighed quietly as a tiny weight lifted from her shoulders.

Phil nodded and handed her a file, "And what about you? Are you ready to refocus your energies?"

Skye briefly opened the file and skimmed the name, " A team centered around people with powers? How many on the list?"

"Right now, just you...and one other. We'll take it slow." Phil glared into the distance. A flash of an expression Skye chose not to read shown in his eyes.

"I've thought a lot about it." she was choosing her words wisely.

"And?" pride was in his voice and his gaze as he looked at her.

"And my mother was right about one thing people like me need to be kept a secret, not like the Avengers, out in the we do this, we need to be-"

"Anonymous." Coulson cut in, " That's the idea." he made the motion to get in the drivers side of Lola. "But it's not if we do this. We have to do this. We don't have a choice. It may feel like things have cooled down right now, but this," he motioned to his missing hand, "This is my permanent reminder that we'll always be paying the price, that we'll never get ahead of the consequences that I, that you, that SHIELD have set in motion."

"Like a ripple in the water." Skye nodded as she spoke.

"But this ripple won't fade," Coulson's tone was dejected."It'll grow and grow until it's a tidal wave."

They shared a look before Skye once again opened the folder. A file was on top with a photo. The Agent was young. Dark brown eyes stared back at her and her black hair was up but she could tell it was long and curled. Her nose had the slightest bump, probably broken in her childhood. Attractive but easily overlooked considering everything.

"Agent Molpe Caras?" her tone was curious.

Coulson nodded, "She was an agent on Gonzales' ship when Jiaying attacked. Jiaying tried to make an example of her and two other agents and locked them in a room with a destroyed artificial Terrigen crystal laced with Diviner metal. She alone survived."

"Jesus, we know anything about her?" Skye preferred Coulson's opinion over a file any day.

He shrugged, "Young for her level. Barely 22. She's half Greek. Mother moved over from Greece when she was 15 married her father when she was 27. Fluent in over 8 languages. She's no May in combat but she is decent with a weapon. S.H.E.I.L.D. found her when she was in middle school. Communications specialist. She's used in a lot of interrogations. Has a knack for persuasion," he rubbed the creases on his forehead, "Now with her powers even more so."

"Asset or liability?" Skye cringed at home emotionless she sounded.

"Lets just say you don't want her speaking ill of you. She turned herself in for observation. She's at the base now with Fitz and Simmons. They're testing the full range of her power."

Lola started up with a low purr as Skye turned the key and started driving onto the road, "What are her powers exactly?"

"Vocal hypnosis. She says it you do it and afterwards you don't remember a damn thing."

Skye slammed on the breaks and turned to stare at Coulson, "Siren...like a siren?"

Coulson's eyebrow raised, "Well she doesn't sing but yeah...I guess that'd be the easiest way to describe it."

 _Send the siren to Fury._

Raina's words haunted Skye, "Coulson there's something I have to tell you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Avengers will arrive next chapter.

Chapter Two:

"We need to go in there for a blood sample when she's finished running," Simmons brushed past Fitz, handing him the tablet as she went. Stopping in front of the make shift cell that they had once used to house Skye she took the opportunity to observe Agent Caras. She was on the shorter side and no more than a slip of a woman but Simmons was aware that size rarely mattered nowadays. She looked to the monitor on her right that displayed her vitals. Her heart beat was steady and blood pressure slightly elevated. Not that that surprised Simmons. The poor woman had went from field agent to S.H.I.E.L.D experiment in under twenty-four hours.

Fitz stared down at his tablet in frustration as he chewed lightly on the corner of his thumb, "It's not right. She's one of us. If we can't treat one of our own agents like a...a..." he snapped his fingers trying to think of the word, "human being how are we going to convince others to join?"

Simmons looked over her should, a crease formed in her brow, "That's just it Fitz. She's not human, others like her aren't human. They're something else entirely."

He glared in her direction for a moment. It was an old ongoing argument between the two. One he was too tired to bring up right now. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Agent Caras slow her run down to a walk before jumping off the treadmill. She grabbed a towel that had been hanging on the console of the treadmill and wiped her forehead off before looking towards the two of them. Her hand lifted to wave before pointing to the laptop stationed inside. She typed quickly.

"What next?" the computerized voice rang through the lab.

Fitz moved towards his laptop and typed a quick response, "Blood test."

Agent Caras nodded and stepped back to the bed that was in the corner. She sat down quickly while pulling the long sleeved gray zip up hoodie off. Beneath she wore one of the standard S.H.I.E.L.D undershirts.

Her dark eyes followed the two agents movements around the room, watching as both Fitz and Simmons pushed ear plugs deeply into their ears. Her mouth turned down slightly in worry. The door slid open and they entered quickly with the various syringes.

Simmons waved, "How are you feeling?"

Agent Caras shrugged, opting against speaking. Speaking only caused problems. Ever since Jiaying had trapped her and Agents Thompson and Roberts in that room nothing had been the same. Her face formed into grimace as both of them stabbed each arm with a needle. She'd been stabbed, shot and one time tortured but still needles seemed to bother her more than any of that.

"So Agent Caras we're just going to ask you a few yes or no questions, is that alright?" asked Simmons.

Agent Caras nodded absently. What choice did she have really?

"Prior to Jiaying exposing you to the Diviner metal did you ever exhibit any unnatural abilities. Any signs of being Inhuman?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you have control of your power?"

She paused and considered her answer. She settled for no.

"To your knowledge do you possess any other abilities?"

Her eyebrow raised. More than one? She could barely handle one. No. She shook her head.

Simmons opened her mouth to ask another question but was interrupted.

"That's enough Agent Simmons. We'll take over from here." All three agents turned quickly to the doorway. There stood Nick Fury and Director Coulson. Immediately Agent Caras stood and approached them. They watched as Simmons and Fitz made their way out of the room. Quietly closing the door behind them.

"Coulson tells me you were locked in a room and exposed to some alien rocks. Now you've got some freaky mind control voice," he walked over to the computer where she had previously been communicating with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, "All I want to know Agent Caras is are you compromised?"

She shook her head once.

"I asked you Agent Caras are you compromised?"

She looked to Director Coulson in confusion but his face was a blank slate. She once again shook her head.

"That's not good enough Agent Caras," slowly he reached his hand under his coat, the telltale snap of his holster being undone echoed through the room. She saw the other agents freeze. No one breathed a word as they looked on. A sinking feeling settled at the bottom of her stomach as she watched him draw his gun and point it right between her eyes.

"One last time," he said as he settled the end of the gun flush against her forehead, "are you compromised?"

Slowly she closed her eyes. This was it. She pushed against the gun for a brief second before shaking her head.

A moment later she felt the gun being removed. Her eyes blinked open in time to see Fury smirking down at her as he replaced his gun inside its holster, "Congratulations Agent Caras, you pass. Sit."

A choked noise burst from her throat without her permission. Her shaky legs stumbled her over to her bed. Her heart pounded with the adrenaline that had kicked in the moment the gun was drawn.

"Now down to business. How did you find out about your powers?" asked Fury.

She moved to get up and grab the laptop but Fury waved his hand at her. "Words Agent, I want to hear you say it."

Her eyes widened as she looked between Director Coulson and Fury. She swallowed loudly and sat back down. Her eyes never left Fury's face as she cleared her throat.

"I-I uh," she whispered. Her voice was light but enchanting. She noticed a shiver pass over both of them. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on keeping her voice deadpan and with no emotion.

"After the other field agents recovered control of the ship they found me in the room with Agent Thompson and Roberts. They uh, they didn't make it. Roberts had been dating one of the other communication officers and I told her to tell me if there was anything I could do to help."

She rubbed her face and when she pulled her hands away she looked tired and worn down, "She seemed to shiver a bit and then she looked at me and told me that I should have died in his place."

She shrugged, "I didn't think much of it. Grief is a nasty emotion to deal with but later that day I was up on deck when one of the mechanics started harassing me. I told him to take a running leap. I-" she looked down at her hands. Tears pricked at her eyes, "I didn't mean it. I was frustrated and angry and suddenly he just started running straight for the edge. I thought he was joking but he just...jumped. Right over board."

"You said you can't control your powers. Just now when you first started I felt something," Director Coulson spoke quietly.

"I can't control it well. The more emotional I am the harder it is to actively stop it. Using it is like breathing. It's always on I have to think to stop it. When I'm angry it's harder to do that."

"Agent Caras we think you and your powers could be of use to us. In fact we have a group of people we'd like you to meet," Fury's words left little room for disagreement.

"With all due respect Sir I'm a liability."

"Let us be the judge of that Agent Caras. Now take a damn shower. You stink."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Molpe will be meeting the Avengers this chapter. Avengers movie starts next chapter.

Chapter 3:

"Agent Caras please follow me."

Molpe looked up from the files spread across the table she sat at, each a detailed report on the member of the Avengers. She had been up all night after Fury and Director Coulson had brought her to the facility. She ran her hands through her long hair pulling it back into a messy loose ponytail before shutting Anthony "Tony" Stark's' file first. Of all the Avengers Iron Man was the one most knew all about, simply because Mr. Stark made no secret of any of his superhero action and tendencies. She had met him once shortly after the battle of New York when all Agents had been called to help with clean up. He'd been with a tall red head who she later came to know was his long term girlfriend and company CEO Pepper Potts. If she hadn't seen him there with her own two eyes she wouldn't have believed it but he had been there helping clear out the rubble.

Next was the file on Steve Rogers, America's golden boy. Molpe wasn't quite sure what to make of him. A man out of time is what the news was fond of calling him and though she couldn't disagree with that she had a feeling something lay beneath the surface, a deep sadness that he hid well behind being what he thought America needed. A hero. America needed change more than a hero but sometimes change only came from heroic individuals. She shrugged and moved on to close the next file.

Bruce Banner. The real worlds Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. A brilliant man without a doubt, rivaling Mr. Stark in intelligence but lacking in well, anger management. A top notch nuclear physicist who got a little too touchy-feely with some gamma radiation. She frowned, that wasn't exactly fair, from what she had read his childhood had been less than stellar. An alcoholic, angry, genius father and an absent mother. She frowned as she read the last page, he had recently been seen spending more time socially with Black Widow.

That led her to her next folder as she shut Bruces'. Natasha Romanoff known to the public as Black Widow was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s two highest ranking assassins. Her results were nearly perfect, in fact except for one botched protection mission she wasn't able to find one mission that wasn't executed perfectly, and hell that mission was interrupted by the Winter Solider. Truly it was how she joined S.H.I.E.L.D that interested Molpe the most. Agent Barton had been sent on a mission to kill her but instead seeing her talent recommended her for recruitment. The two were extremely close and worked together on numerous missions.

Agent Clint Barton or as the world knew him Hawkeye, had been born and bred to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. After his parents died in a car accident when he was six his brother and he had joined a travelling carnival. There he learned everything from swordplay to his now famous archery skills. Molpe had seen him around S.H.I.E.L.D head quarters a few months before the battle of New York. He had been tasked with bringing in a rogue agent and Molpe had been in charge of interrogating the agent. The exchange had been brief but even with the little interaction it felt as if Hawkeye looked into her and saw everything she tried to hide from the world and herself.

And the last folder she closed was Thor's. God of thunder or recently realized alien of Thunder and Prince of Asgard. He had been sent to Earth as punishment but eventually found redemption. Unfortunately he brought with him his less than agreeable brother Loki. Thor was a good, loyal man and one that Molpe was excited to meet. She was eager to learn more about Asgard and it's customs.

"Agent Caras, double time."

Molpe looked up smiling sheepishly, "My apologies Agent Hill. I was just cleaning up." She placed the well read files into Maria's outstretched hands.

Maria smiled over her shoulder and back at Molpe as they walked down a hallway, "Have you been up all night reading these?" Molpe shrugged and followed behind Maria quietly. The hallway was long and well lit. Doors lined both sides but they walked past them all. "They've been briefed on your arrival. The team is preparing for their mission. We've took the intel that Fury gave us about Loki's scepter. They're leaving in 2 hours. Get ready, they'll no doubt have questions, especially Stark."

They paused right outside a door. Maria placed her hand on Molpe's shoulder and sighed, "You ready?"

Molpe nodded, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "Ready."

The doors slid open with a soft woosh and Molpe slowly peeked inside while Maria walked ahead into the bustling command center. Molpe had to work very hard from keeping her jaw from hitting the floor. There they were. The Avengers. She was standing in the same room as the Avengers.

Agents Barton and Romanoff noticed her first, both turning towards the open door and nodding at Maria in greeting. A simple arch of her eyebrow was all Natasha needed to communicate her curiosity.

"Lady Maria!" boomed Thor, "come to wish us luck on our mission?" his smile was contagious and Molpe found herself grinning.

"No, she's here to convince us to let her special little agent join us on our mission," Tony spoke without looking up from the file in his hands. Banner looked nervously around the room and out of the corner of her eye Molpe noticed Natasha step closer to him. Hmm, seemed the files were correct. Tony closed it quickly before looking right at Molpe, "So how did it happen, space storm? Gamma radiation? Bad tuna?"

Molpe shrugged, "I was locked inside a room with two other agents by a crazy Inhuman leader and exposed to a Diviner metal from an alien race called Kree, they turned to dust. I...didn't."

The room was oddly silent before Thor stepped forward, "You said Kree?"

Molpe nodded, "Apparently a small population of the human race reacts differently to the Diviner metal, we become walking weapons for their wars."

Thor looked troubled, "The Kree? This is grave news indeed."

"Grave news indeed," Tony attempted to impersonate Thor, "Bad news bears, we've got more pressing issues."

"With all due respect Ma'am this is no place for a communication specialist. Agent or civilian," Captain America stood towards the center of the room. A tall patriotic statue of good morals and heroics.

"With all due respect Mr. Rogers I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and I'm here on orders. This is my job and I can help," she didn't know who she was trying to convince, them or herself, "Sokovia has seen war, it's filled with people; hurt, distrustful, angry and wounded people. I'm good with people."

Tony put his hand to his chest, "I'm offended, are you saying people don't like me?" He looked around at the others in the room, "You guys love me right?"

Rogers shook his head, "Ma'am we're more than capable of asking questions and getting people to talk."

Agent Barton interrupted, "Not like her Rogers, even before her weird alien metal encounter she was one of our top interrogators. More than one of my targets have been left in a room with her, she gets information. She's good."

Molpe blinked in shock and felt her cheeks turn pink and pride swelled in her chest, "Listen, I get that you're a team. You've fought together and that bond is strong but I'm the only way you'll get them to talk."

Natasha snorted but Molpe continued, "Torturing a prisoner is risky you don't know how long it will take to break them. Bring me and when you capture someone I can guarantee the truth and the entire story first try. No blood shed and no torture. Find me Strucker and I can get every plan he's aware of."

Tony spoke up, "Well I'm convinced, lets get going." She was sure it was sarcasm but she wasn't about to argue with the genius.

Thor nodded, "I will never turn away a helping hand."

Rogers looked at Banner and then to Clint before staring Molpe down, "Alright, but you stick with Barton until we get a clean way in. Afterwards Stark and I will bring you in, see if there's any information you can gather from any of Hydra's lackeys. If Strucker is there we bring him in and you question him at base are we clear?"

"Crystal."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:Quicksilver is in this one.

Chapter 4:

"Shit," Molpe cursed and gripped the bar of the speeding vehicle as it sailed through the snowy air and landed with a heavy jolt. Her dark hair swung dangerously in front of her eyes as she looked around the cold woods of Sokovia. In the drivers seat was Natasha, a fierce scowl on her face as she navigated the wooded area. Beside her was Barton, shooting arrows through the air in rapid succession, to date none of them had missed.

"You alright back there?" Natasha's voice was hard to hear over the roar of the engine and the bangs of gun fire but Molpe managed.

Her movements were steady as she reloaded her gun, "Peachy," her reply was sarcastic as she took aim at a passing Hydra driven vehicle. Two pulls of the trigger sent the jeep off course and crashing into a tree. She didn't have time to celebrate her good aim when another Hydra vehicle came speeding their way.

"Behind you," Barton's voice was firm as he swung his bow neatly over her head and taking aim. She ducked to the right and fired one shot into the Hydra operative who'd attempted to jump from his vehicle to theirs.

"Thanks," her reply was muffled by the boom of Stark's Ironman suit as he flew over head. A strong wind nearly knocked her over as Thor flew past on her right. She was out of her element of that she was certain. Quickly she leaned over towards Natasha, "Barricade coming up about half a mile."

Natasha only nodded before kicking out her door and slamming it into a stumbling Hydra agent. She briefly looked up at her, "We'll jump out there."

Molpe turned the slightest shade paler, "Jump?"

The sound of Captain Americas bike momentarily distracted her, "Jump," repeated Natasha. She could only nod and watch as the Hulk went running past, lifting a jeep and throwing it into the trees beyond.

"Get ready," called Barton as they approached the barricade. Bracing herself as the car turned sharply to the right she jumped as it started to skid. Landing in a less than graceful roll before standing up. The wind knocked out of her, she managed to stumble to a tree before pulling her gun from her back.

Over head she saw Stark fly towards the Hydra base and fire a missile. A blue shimmer reflected and the missile seemed to explode in thin air.

"Shit!" Molpe heard Tony's curse loud and clear over the com in her ear.

"Language!" the voice was unmistakably Captain America and Molpe couldn't help but snort, "Jarvis whats the view from upstairs?"

The robotic voice of Tony's AI fed through the com link as Molpe fired another three rounds into an oncoming vehicle, "The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken."

"Loki's scepter must be here," Thor grunted as a loud crunch was heard, "Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last."

Running further ahead she began to make her way up to the meeting point Tony and herself had agreed upon for the pickup. Beside her Barton kept watch, each taking turns firing at any agents in sight.

"At long last is lasting a little long boys," Natasha sounded slightly winded and for a moment Molpe was concerned.

As they crossed a path a barrage of bullets came both her and Barton's way. He pulled her quickly by her upper arm behind a tree. Reaching smoothly into his quiver and grabbing an arrow it was with a steady and fluid motion he knocked, aimed and fired at the small bunker. Seconds later it exploded, "Yeah I think we lost the element of surprise." Molpe looked up at him in amusement. He looked down at her and winked.

The snarky voice of Tony was the next voice she heard, "Wait a second, no one else is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said "Language"?"

Molpe couldn't hold back her laughter this time.

"I know," he paused briefly before continuing in a sheepish tone, "It just slipped out."

Barton nodded at her to keep going. Quickly as they could they moved across another path, firing as they went, using trees as cover and doing their best to watch each others back.

"Sir, the city is taking fire," Jarvis spoke.

"Well we know Strucker isn't gonna worry about civilian casualties. Send in the iron legion," Stark's answer was immediate.

Molpe bit her tongue, though the iron legion was meant to do good they would probably only cause distress. Sokovia wasn't known for it's love of Stark industries.

"Come on Barton it's just ahead," Molpe nodded towards the second clearing of trees. Just as she began to walk bullets rained from the left. A bunker she hadn't noticed. She dropped to cover behind a tree peering around and firing. To her left Barton pulled another arrow from his quiver and took aim. A gust of wind sent Molpe stumbling further into the tree and seconds passed without the explosion both Barton and Molpe were expecting. They looked at each other in confusion. He didn't miss so what had happened? Quickly he drew another arrow and aimed. A blueish gray streak passed between the two and Barton went flying through the air landing hard onto the ground.

"Barton!" Molpe yelled and ran over to him. A shadow passed by and they both looked up. Walking by was the most oddly attractive man Molpe had ever seen. Silver blonde hair faded into dark roots. His chiseled face was covered in stubble and his eyes a silver blue quickly darted from Barton to her. He was tall, certainly taller than her and dressed in a track suit and sneakers. He moved oddly, like he was going to vibrate out of his skin at any moment. He moved like the world around him was to slow for his liking.

"You didn't see that coming?" his voice was accented and smug. He briefly looked her over before running away, but not at a human speed. The blur from earlier, it had been him. Barton went to aim in the direction he had ran. Momentarily distracted Molpe didn't notice the turret taking aim in their direction until it was too late.

"Get down!" her voice echoed through the forest and she distantly heard the echo of several peoples bodies hitting the ground simultaneously. Unfortunately for Barton she hadn't spoken quickly enough.

"Clint!" Natasha's voice was worried.

Molpe voice shook as she spoke through the com, "Barton's been hit. I think-" She didn't get to finish as the feeling of weightlessness took over her. The trees, the ground, the air, everything around her blurred. Her eyes snapped shut from the dizzy feeling but as soon as it started it had stopped. Her footsteps were unsteady as she opened her eyes. She couldn't place where she was exactly but the gun fire was significantly quieter. She had to be miles from where she was before, but how?

"You are not an Avenger."

Molpe spun quickly lifting her gun quickly to aim at the voice. She only managed to blink before the gun was out of her hands and pointed at her chest. It was the guy from earlier. The one who had knocked into Barton and got him hurt.

"As I said before, you are not an Avenger," his tone was questioning.

Molpe raised her hands slowly, "No, I'm not."

The gun didn't move, "This makes me curious."

"I'm here to help, Hydra is dangerous..."

His laugh was chilling, "Hydra is dangerous? Hydra? Do you not know who is in the Avengers? Do you not know what Tony Stark has done?"

The muzzle of the gun pushed painfully into her chest, "Listen I don't know what Hydra has told you but Tony Stark-"

This time he didn't laugh, his face was a stony mask of anger, "Hydra didn't tell me anything, I lived with the evil that is Tony Stark. Hydra has given us a way to protect our country to protect the ones we love."

"Is that how you move the way you do? Did Hydra do this to you? I work with S.H.I.E.L.D come with me and we can try to reverse what's been done to you."

"I don't want it reversed. I asked for this. I want to protect my country. You simply would not understand," his voice was angry and pained.

Molpe frowned, "I do understand, I can help you just put down the gun."

"No I think I will keep this as a souvenir from our little chat, it was nice speaking with you but now I have to leave...and well I can't have you talking."

She stumbled back to get away but it was no use. A blur of blue and a hard slam to the back of the head had her vision blurring and fading to black, "сирена сна."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Nothing to report.

Chapter 5:

"The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims. Eh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course, no no, uh...wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh...and gout," Thor's booming voice brought Molpe out of her unwanted slumber. A dull throbbing pain on the back of her skull made her wince as she sat up slowly.

"Ah sleeping beauty is awake, how you feeling sunshine?"Tony's voice was something Molpe would rather never wake up to again.

She grunted and swung her legs off the bed. Slowly she slid off and tested her weight. It was a poor choice. Her knees buckled as a wave of nausea took over her. The firm grip on her upper arms was the only thing keeping her upright.

"Take it easy, we found you with a considerable sized knot on the back of your head. You were five miles out of the way, how'd you get there?" the Captain lifted her with ease and set her onto one of the chairs as the team looked to her.

"It was the enhanced. I saw Barton get hit and I went to call it in and check on him when he grabbed me and ran off with me."

"Sexy," Tony butted in as he usually did.

Molpe shook her head, "Not at all, he was curious why I was with the Avengers. Asked why I was there, stole my favorite gun."

"Did you get anything from him?" Natasha who was seated closely with Banner was less than pleased. Mople couldn't blame her, her best friend was in less than good condition.

"He's angry, very angry. He asked for the experimentation. See's the Avengers as a threat to his country. His loved ones. But more importantly he hates you Stark, more than the Avengers. You specifically." Barton who had been quiet for the most part laughed loudly before cursing softly when his amusement pulled at his injury.

Tony's face was pinched in confusion and anger but like mercury it changed when a beep on the console alerted him of a message, "Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

Bruce nodded absently grabbing Natasha's hand, "Uh, yeah, she knows her way around."

Tony grabbed both control sticks and spoke, "Thanks. Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment."

Jarvis always calming voice responded, "Very good sir."

"Jarvis take the wheel."

"Very good Sir. Approach vector is locked."

Tony's chair slid back smoothly and he stood. Walking over to stand by Molpe. She eyed him warily, "Mr. Stark?"

"It's Tony, Mr. Stark was my father. I'm curious," He sat down by her, "Did the enhanced say why he hated me so much?"

She shook her head, "Only that he'd seen the evil you were capable of Tony."

"And the reason you didn't use your powers to capture him?" His tone was only curious.

Molpe chose her next words carefully, "Sometimes just because we have the power to do something doesn't mean we should. I'd hoped to not have to use my power on an angry and hurt person. People don't get that way for no reason Tony, sometimes they'll tell me things without me forcing it." her eyes slid to Barton who was currently joking with Captain America, "In hindsight maybe I should have."

The hard slam of Tony's hand on her back jolted her out of her thoughts, "You did good kid." He got up quickly and went over to speak with Thor and the approaching Captain America. They were standing over Loki's scepter and bathed in its eerie blue glow.

"It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but..." Tony scratched his shoulder as he spoke. Any easy grace which Molpe was envious of.

"No, but this, this brings it to a close." Thor smiled.

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" The question from Cap was legitimate.

Tony paused and gave the scepter a brief glance, "Banner and I'll give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you? I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying right? You're invited too Little Miss Knock Out. Wear something purple and slinky."

Molpe rolled her eyes but grinned.

"Yes, yes, of course. Victory should be honored with revels." Thor seemed more relaxed than she'd ever seen him before. It was a lovely sight.

Tony leaned onto the case holding the scepter, "Yeah. Who doesn't love revels. Cap'n?"

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so. Yes, revels," Cap smiled.

Little than an hour later the jet touched down smoothly at the old Stark turned Avengers tower. The back door folded down and Molpe could see Agent Maria Hill and presumably Dr, Cho waiting patiently. She staid out of the way as Banner and Natasha wheeled Barton out of the jet.

Maria walked briskly up into the jet. She'd be wanting a full report no doubt, "Lab's all set up boss." she was speaking at Tony but looking at Molpe.

"Uh, actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler," Tony gave Molpe's clothes a a slightly disgusted look, "Speaking of which we need to do something about that," he waved his hand in Molpe's direction. She grimaced and looked down at her standard S.H.I.E.L.D. mission suit, "its ugly and unprotected. One of these days someones going to get shot."

Cap stood and looked at Maria, "What's the word on Strucker?"

Maria nodded towards the base and both the Captain and Molpe followed her out. Molpe slightly slower than the other two, "NATO's got him." she explained.

"The two enhanced?" Captain asked. Molpe looked surprised she'd only seen one.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special."

They walked an looked as they looked at the tablet, "Their abilities?" asked Molpe.

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation," Cap looked confused.

"He's fast and she's weird," Molpe clarified.

Cap nodded, "Well they're going to show up again."

"Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts," Maria whispered towards the end.

Cap smiled down at her, "Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?"

Maria huffed, "We're not at war, Captain." Molpe and the Cap walked onto the elevator together.

"They are," Molpe replied. The doors slid shut in front of them.

Neither spoke for a moment, "Thank you Captain."

"Steve is just fine Ma'am."

"Molpe, Ma'am makes me feel so old."

He chuckled, "Molpe it is. Heading up to see Barton?"

Molpe nodded and rubbed her forehead, "I was distracted, if I had been paying more attention."

Steve shook his head, "There was an unknown enhanced, multiple enemies and from what I hear an impressive amount of them dropped with no memory of it. You helped us Molpe and if you weren't there who knows how badly Clint could have been hurt."

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, "Banner's lab is down that hall on the left. It's all open you can't miss it. Like I said Molpe, you did good."

She nodded and watched him walk off. Her heart beat banging against her chest as she made her way down the hall. True to his word the walls were glass and inside she could see Natasha leaning against a counter as Barton lay on a table. Some type of machine seemed to be creating the skin where his wound was. She briefly knocked before coming in. Dr Cho and Banner were looking at their tablets.

"The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum," Dr Cho looked up and briefly smiled in her direction.

"She is creating tissue." Banner looked to Natasha, a childlike excitement in his voice and face.

"If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this in twenty minutes," she was bragging but rightly so. This entire set up was above and beyond.

Tony walked in closely behind her a tray of drinks in hand, "Oh, he's flatlining. Call it. Time?"

Barton laughed briefly flashing his eyes to Molpe, "No, no, no I'm going to live forever. Heh heh. I'm gonna be made of plastic."

Tony smiled and handed Barton his drink, "Here's your beverage."

"You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference." Dr. Cho pressed a few more buttons on the machine.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend," his tone made Molpe curious.

Dr Cho smiled, "That I can't fix. This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust." her smug smile just seemed to amuse Tony.

"Well, that is exactly the plan. And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday." he wagged a finger at her before turning to Molpe, "Remember what I said Knockout. Purple. Slinky."

"Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties," she cleared her throat and in a much less confident voice asked, "Will Thor be there?" The smirk on Tony's face didn't leave as he walked out of the room followed by Natasha and Banner. It seemed Dr. Cho had a crush on Thor.

Molpe looked down at Banner and started to speak, "I'm sor-"

Barton interrupted her, "Don't apologize. You did your job and I did mine. Being an Avenger is dangerous business. You should know that by now Knockout."

Molpe smiled, "Never going to live it down am I?"

"Well I think Tony will cut you some slack, but only if you wear that purple dress to the party."

Molpe laughed as she sipped her drink. She could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: We meet Ultron. Always a pleasure. Mild Language.

Chapter Six:

Tony fucking Stark. Molpe glared at the dress that hung on the back of her bathroom door as she applied the little makeup she decided to wear to the party. What stared back at her was indeed a purple, albiet slightly less slinky than she thought Tony would pick, dress. Over the past few days her clothes and personal belongings had been sent over to her new room at the tower. Maria, Fury and Coulson had agreed that staying at the tower was the best course of action. She couldn't say she disagreed. The dress was knee length and modestly covered in the bust area but the back was all open. How was she supposed to wear a bra? She had a sneaky suspicion she wasn't.

With a grumble she pulled it off the hanger and gently stepped into it. She knew Tony was trying to get a rise out of her. In the three days since the Sokovia mission Molpe had learned that Tony lived to get a rise out of people. Getting under their skin was just one of his many past times. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, two could play at that game. She just finished slipping her shoes on when a light knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts of revenge.

"Miss Romanoff is at the door for you Miss Caras," Jarvis answered the question before she could even ask it.

"Thank you Jarvis, let her in please," she smoothed both the front of her dress and her facial expression. Agent Romanoff while never hostile was also never friendly with her. She always kept their encounters professional. She supposed she didn't trust her and after Barton's injury in the woods it didn't endear herself to Miss Romanaoff.

She walked in quietly and gracefully despite the startlingly high heels she wore. Her gaze swept over the dress that she was wearing before smiling slightly, "I see Tony sent you that purple dress. It looks good."

Molpe was surprised by the compliment but tried not to show it, "Thank you." She fiddled with the thigh holster as she strapped it to her upper thigh. Natasha arched her eyebrow in question, "Can never be too prepared." The red head smirked and lifted the end of her dress slightly. A peek of pale thigh and small handgun strapped to her thigh made Molpe laugh lightly.

"The boys aren't known for waiting and almost everyone is here, I offered to come get you," her head titled as she looked at Molpe's hair. "You should leave it down."

Self consciously Molpe ran her fingers through it. Lightly tossing it over her shoulder, "Alright. I'm ready, lets head down."

The pair walked to the elevator in silence, the sound of the music from the party could be heard even up where they were and the vibration hummed through the building. The ride down to the party was quick and as the doors slid open Natasha threw a , "Have fun" over her shoulder before making a beeline to the bar where a very dejected looking Banner sat.

Molpe pushed out a heavy sigh and looked around the room. A large group of Steve's old war buddies were playing pool and drinking. It brought a smile to her face. Steve was a good man. Living a life now and still including the one from his past. At the corner end of the bar stood Tony and Thor, they were speaking with James Rhodes. She lifted her chin slightly higher and walked towards them, stopping to pick up a bottle of beer on the way over she walked in mid conversation.

"So, no Pepper? She's not coming?" asked James.

Tony paused briefly at her arrival and looked her up and down, "Told you it'd look good," he looked back at James, "No." he shook his head, looking slightly upset.

Maria who'd previously been quiet looked at Thor, "Hey, What about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen?"

"Well, Ms. Potts has a company to run." Tony interrupted, his chest visibly swelling with pride.

Not to be outdone Thor spoke quickly, "Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer."

Tony spoke over Thor, "And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth. It's pretty exciting."

Molpe smirked into glass, trying to cover her laughter with a cough, ah the pissing contest, even the worlds larger than life super heroes were prone to it. "There's even talk of Jane getting a, um, uh, Nobel prize."

Still Molpe had to admit their behavior was slightly adorable. They obviously loved their significant others very much. Maria however was not going to let an opportunity pass, "Yeah, they, they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together." she coughed into her hand, "Testosterone! Oh excuse me."

Molpe couldn't hold back her laugh this time. Both men glanced side ways with looks of amused exasperation. She walked away with Hill spending the next several hours drinking. At one point she helped one of the veterans down to his car. She had to make a mental note to never try Asgardian alcohol.

"But, it's a trick!" a slightly intoxicated Barton exclaimed. The party had since died down and now only the Avengers, Maria, James and herself sat round a table drinking and laughing. Some how the topic of Mjölnir had come up. This led to the question of why only Thor could lift it. It sat on the table in the middle of the group mocking them.

"No, no, it's much more than that." claimed Thor as he sipped his beer.

Barton dropped his voice a pitch and spoke, "Ah, "whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick."

Thor laughed and held out his hand in invitation to lift it, "Well please, be my guest."

Everyone looked at Barton who looked surprised, "Really?"

James chuckled and they all watched as Barton got up and walked around the table to Mjölnirs' handle, "Oh this is going to be beautiful."

Tony was next with the snarky comment, "Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up."

He laughed and spoke to Thor, "Y'know I've seen this before, right?" he pulled with one hand and grunted through his laughter, "And I still don't know how you do it!"

Tony spoke up, "Smell the silent judgment?"

"Please, Stark, by all means." Barton motioned for Stark to come over and try.

Tony stood suavely, unbuttoning his jacket as he walked from his seat to the hammer, "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge."

All manner of responses burst forth from the people around the table. The majority being sounds of amusement and disbelief.

"It's physics. Physics! Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" Tony asked Thor as he put his hand through the strap and gripped its handle.

Thor nodded, "Yes, of course."

Tony nodded and took a breath, "I will be re-insitituing Prima Nocta." His face scrunched as he tried to lift the hammer. It did not move. Everyone giggled into their drinks as Tony looked around, "I'll be right back."

He returned with the glove to his Ironman suit on and attempted to pull, thrusters booming. Still the hammer did not move. He motioned quickly for James to grab his War Hammer glove. They both pulled.

"Are you even pulling?" James asked

"Are you on my team?" Tony asked with a clipped tone.

"Just represent . Pull!" James cried.

"Alright!" Tony yelled.

Much to Molpe's amusement nothing helped the two.

Banner even tried, at one point, yelling and grunting in what she thought was an amusing attempt to impersonate the Hulk.

Last to try was Cap. "Let's go Steve no pressure."

Rolling up his sleeves he put both hands on the handle and went to pull. Much to the amazement of everyone and the surprise and fear of Thor the hammer moved slightly but did not lift. He tried one more time but to no avail, he shrugged and made his way back to his seat.

Thor laughed and drank, "Ha, nothing."

Lastly they looked to Natasha and Molpe, "What about you Knockout? Widow."

Molpe shook her head and Natahsa smiled, "Oh, no no, that's not a question I need answered."

Tony stood next to Barton and James, "All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged."

"You bet your ass." agreed Barton.

"Steve, he said a bad language word." Maria pointed to Barton in mock horror.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve's tone was amused but sightly embarrassed.

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code..."Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?" Tony quickly changed the subject back to the subject that didn't get him in trouble.

Thor smiled and stood from the couch, "Yes, well that's uh, that's a very very interesting theory. I have a simpler one. You are all not worthy." He picked it up as if it weighed nothing, flipping it over end before catching it easily.

"Nah," the room was a chorus of disagreement.

Slowly a high pitch noise played through the room. Molpe grabbed her ears as it got louder. Where the hell had that come from? A sliding noise followed by a thump drew her attention to the shadows by the stairs.

"Worthy...No...How could you be worthy?You're all killers." The voice was robotic and it came from one of the heavily damaged Iron legion robots from the fight in Sokovia.

Molpe looked over to Tony in confusion, "Stark?" she asked.

Tony was typing away on his phone, "Jarvis?"

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a dream?" the robot spoke again.

"Reboot. Legionnaire 06's got a buggy suit." Tony kept trying to contact Jarvis but he didn't answer.

"There was this...terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." the robot kept talking and Molpe started to slide her hand to the gun at her thigh. Pulling it out but not raising it.

"You killed someone?" asked Steve.

"Wouldn't've been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices." the robot responded limping closer.

"Who sent you?" asked Thor. His grip on Mjölnir tightened turning his knuckles white.

The sounds of a tape playing came from the robot and Tony's voice played through, ""I see a suit of armor around the world.""

"Ultron." Banner looked to Tony.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Ultron spoke.

"What mission?" Molpe asked.

"Peace in our time." Ultron's statement was preceded with four other Iron legion robots bursting through the wall. And with it all hell broke lose.

The gun Molpe had previously left at her side now raised, aiming for the closest Iron legion as she ran behind a chair for cover. Quickly she watched as Steve kicked up the table they had previously all sat by in the air as a shield, barely blocking the blow an iron legion sent his way. He went flying back over the railing. The momentarily distracted robot gave Molpe the opening to jump over the chair and onto its back. Drawing the gun in between the neck mechanics and the skull and pulling the trigger.

The mechanical noise slowed down briefly and it seemed to malfunction as it spun quickly in the air. Molpe lost her grip half way through the spin and was sent sailing over the bar. Landing uncomfortably by Natasha and Banner.

"Don't go green," Natasha's voice was concerned as she looked to Banner grabbing his hand while dragged him to the end of the bar.

"Go I'll cover you up the stairs," Molpe yelled over the roar of the fight.

Natasha nodded and pulled Banner with her. Molpe peered over the bar firing at the remaining two robots. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Natasha pulling Banner after her up the stairs. A robot took aim in their direction.

"Hey!" she cried trying to distract it. She aimed for the elbow, blowing through the joint and sending the bottom half of the arm and the gun attached to it flying across the room.

Across the room an Tony ran over the upper level and jumped off onto the back of one of the Iron legion. In unison they all spoke, " ...We are here to help... It's unsafe. It's unsafe. It's unsafe."

Jumping over the bar Molpe approached the legless robot that made its way to a helpless Dr. Cho. Her left foot dropped hard on the wires that trailed out of the severed half, holding the robot down and stopping its movements. Three shots to the back of the robots head had it dropping with a loud thud. Molpe held out her hand for Dr. Cho to take, "Come on lets get you out of here."

Quickly she pulled Dr. Cho up and behind her as she ran. Steve was currently taking the head off of a robot as Thor was slamming Mjölnir into another's back. Molpe was able to get Dr. Cho to a separate room just as Steve destroyed the last robot, shattering it with his shield.

The all took a deep breath and looked towards Ultron, "That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve? With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction." he walked around in front of them pulling at the wires that hung from his broken arm. Carefully he pulled up one of the destroyed legion and crushed its head.

With little effort Thor threw his hammer at Ultron, shattering the demented robot into pieces, its broken voice box eerily continued, "I had strings, but now I'm free...There are no strings on me, no strings on me..."

Molpe watched as Tony stumbled up the stairs and rushed to his lab. They all followed slowly behind him. Banner walked to the computer and typed for a few moments, "All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch."

"Ultron," Steve's voice was disgusted.

Molpe sat down at the computer next to Banner. A system wide search did little to ease her nerves, "He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other."

"He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" James asked the question everyone was dreading to ask.

"Nuclear codes," and Maria answered it.

"Nuclear codes." James tone was disappointed and fearful, "Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

Natasha looked to James, "Nukes? He said he wanted us dead."

Steve shook his head, "He didn't say dead. He said extinct."

"He also said he killed somebody." Clint pointed out.

"But there wasn't anyone else in the building." Maria spoke as she continued to pull broken glass from her foot.

"Yes there was," Tony's voice was dejected and mournful as he pulled up a computerized image.

Banner approached looking astonished and scared, "What, this is insane."

Steve stared down at his feet, arms crossed, "Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense."

"No. Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage." Banner clarified.

Heavy footsteps approached from the other room. It was Thor in his battle armor. He approached Tony first lifting him by the throat with one hand, "It's going around." said Barton.

"C'mon. Use your words buddy," only Tony would joke at a time like this.

" I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." he was angry, rightfully so.

"Thor!" called Molpe, her power leaking into her words momentarily dazed him and he set Stark down.

"The Legionnaire?" asked Steve.

Thor shook his head, "Trail went cold about 100 miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again."

"The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron." spoke Natasha.

Dr. Cho spoke for the first time since the attack started, "I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?"Tony did the last thing he should of as he usually did, he laughed. Banner looked at him out of the corner of his eye and shook his head, trying to signal the wrongness of his actions.

"You think this is funny?" asked Thor.

Tony turned to them all, "No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is, it's so terrible."

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Thor tried to explain.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." he chuckled.

"Tony," Molpe sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Maybe this might not be the time."

Banner made a noise of agreement which just seemed to anger Tony, "Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls."

Banner threw his arms up in the air, "Only when I've created a murder-bot."

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Tony was less than pleased.

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD," Steve spoke and the comment stung Molpe more than it should have.

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony circled around looking for attention.

"No, it's never come up," James rolled his eyes and answered.

"Saved New York? Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but...that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?" Tony was fired up, slamming his hand down on a table.

"Together," reasoned Steve.

"We'll lose," Tony said point blank.

"Then we'll do that together too." Steve would not have his mind changed, "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

Slowly everyone moved to leave the room. Heading to change into more comfortable clothes for the long night ahead. The final two in the room were Molpe and a very angry Tony. She walked towards him slowly, heels clicking in the empty room. She leaned against the table he was staring down at, cold metal burning into her hip.

"Intentions do not insulate us from the consequences of our actions." Molpe said.

"I get it Knockout." his tone was brisk.

"I know you do Tony, you're a genius," she paused briefly, "I understand your choice. I don't agree with how you did it but I understand why. I just thought you should hear it from someone."

Tony bumped her with his shoulder lightly, "Thanks kid."

"Mhmm," she pushed off the table and started to walk away.

"By the way, the dress. Best choice I've made today. Was it comfortable to fight in?"

Molpe laughed hard, "Get changed Tony we've got work to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:Slightly shorter chapter. Apologies.

Chapter Seven:

"Knock knock," the voice on the other side of the door was Maria Hill.

"Come in!" called Molpe as she finished pulling her shirt over her head. She had just got out of the shower and her hair stuck to her, wet and clingy. The clicking of Maria's heels made her look up and smile as she pulled back her hair into a messy bun, "Maria, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Maria rolled her eyes and handed off the data pad that she had been carrying, "Cancel that trip you were taking we just got this."

Molpe frowned and looked down, her eyes brows shot up in surprise, "When did this happen?"

"I received this an hour ago, it was sometime in the night, walk with me." she nodded towards the hallway.

"Sure," she grabbed her sweat shirt as she walked out the door.

They paused at the elevator and Cap joined them, "Morning Ladies."

"Morning," their greeting melded into one. Quietly the elevator lifted them to the next level of the Avenger tower. As the doors opened at their destination Maria spoke, "He's all over the globe...robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs...reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place."

"Fatalities?" Cap asked as the walked out of the elevator and up the stairs. They were heading for Tony's lab.

"Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see." Maria's voice sounded agitated.

"The Maximoff twins," replied Molpe as she jogged up the stairs behind them. The stopped at the top to let her catch up.

"Well, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common," reasoned Cap speaking of Strucker.

"Not anymore," Maria handed Cap the data pad from earlier containing the picture of Strucker's body. On the wall written in blood was one word, Peace.

Movement down the hall caught Molpe's attention. It was Barton on his phone ,"Negative. I answer to you. Yes ma'am."

"Barton, we might have something," Cap called down the hallway.

"Gotta go." Barton hung up the phone quickly.

"Who was that?" Mople asked curiously.

"Girlfriend," he winked as he stashed his phone away and followed the group into Tony's lab. The glass still littered the floor and their footsteps created crushing noises. Cap handed the data pad to Thor to see. He looked momentarily surprised before he slammed the data pad into Tony's gut. His frustration bleeding through into his actions.

"What's this?" asked Tony as he looked at the picture.

"A message," Molpe answered, "Ultron killed Strucker."

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us." Tony was never short on smart ass remarks. "Explains why you're still here Knockout. Can't voodoo magic a dead man."

Molpe rolled her eyes, "Or robots...or the Hulk...starting to think my special talent isn't so special."

"This is a smokescreen, " reasoned Natasha as she typed on the computer she sat at, "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

Molpe sat beside her and pointed to a file on the screen, Natasha clicked on it and let Molpe type for a moment as the others continued to talk.

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," Cap said.

"Yeah I bet he-" Natasha started but Molpe interrupted her."...yep. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased."

"Not everything."

An hour or so later they all gathered in one room boxes of hard copy files spread out around them. Thor pulled the lid off of one box, throwing it behind him without looking. It landed with a thump against Molpe's leg. Tony snickered in her direction.

"Known associates...Strucker had a lot of friends," Cap spoke as he flipped through a file.

Banner was sitting down at the table a large stack of profiles in front of him, "Well, these people are all horrible."

One in particular had caught Tony's eye, "Wait. I know that guy. From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms." Everyone looked at him suspiciously as he grabbed the file," There are conventions, all right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very "Ahab.""

Thor pointed at the man in the pictures neck, "This?"

"Uh, it's a tattoo, I don't think he had it..." Tony explained.

Molpe had to stand on her tip toes to see over Thor's shoulder, "No those are tattoos," she pointed to the tribal markings he had, "This is a brand. It's a word in an African dialect meaning "thief". In a much less friendly way."

"What dialect?" asked Rogers.

"Wakanda," replied Molpe.

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods..." Tony looked less than pleased as he looked to Cap.

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?" Cap looked slightly worried.

"I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?" asked Bruce.

"The strongest metal on Earth," Tony replied before looking to Cap's shield.

"Well shit." said Molpe.

"Where is this guy now?" Cap faced Tony. Banner pulled out the rest of his file and handed it to Cap.

"Get ready everyone, we need to get to this guy before Ultron does. If Ultron gets his hands on vibranium there's no telling what he'd do with it." Cap looked around out each of them.

Molpe turned to jog out of the room to change but the hand wrapped around her upper arm. She looked back to the hand and then to wrist and up to the arm to the familiar face, "What's up Tony?"

"I made a few adjustments to your suit," Tony started.

Molpe's left eyebrow rose up, "Purple?" Tony's grin grew. She stepped back, leaning her weight on her right leg, her hip lightly sticking out, "Slinky?"

Tony's giggle was loud, "It's functional and good looking. Like me."

Molpe rolled her eyes and shoved Tony, "Bulletproof?"

Tony smiled, "Bulletproof, extra room for added ammo, and the best part built in microphone. For those times when you need to use that pretty voice of yours." They made there way out of the room and headed to their rooms. They had a smuggler to find.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:More

Chapter Eight:

Molpe crept along the metal walkway of the ship. She looked across the way to Barton's position and he briefly nodded towards the raging machine a deck lower. Flanking his sides were the Maximoff twins. A jerk of Wanda's hand produced a reddish mist around the henchman's armed hand and Klaue went flying down the stairs. Molpe's eyes trailed over Pietro and she felt her heart flutter. She shook her head and unholstered two of her weapons. Now was not the time. In fact never was the time to find yourself attracted to a vengeful enhanced with a death wish for someone you've come to see as a dear friend.

"It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness!" Ultron roared as he threw his arms up in the air.

Molpe jerked her gaze away from Pietro when the loud boom of Tony's suit caught her attention. His mocking voice echoed through the ship as he, Rogers and Thor set down in front of Ultron and the twins, "Ahh, Junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"If I have to," Ultron's response sent a chill down her spine as she took aim.

"You don't have to break anything." Thor tried to reason with him.

Ultron somehow looked amused and annoyed, "Clearly you've never made an omelet."

Tony stomped his foot in mock annoyance, "He beat me by one second."

Thor grinned while Molpe watched as Pietro and Wanda took a step closer, "Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?"

"This was never my life," Tony tried to explain. Molpe began to creep closer and get to a better angle. Her foot fell against a lose walk way and the screech rang through. Molpe cursed under her breath and looked to Barton to see if it had been bad or just her imagination. He shook his head. It had been loud enough to hear. She looked down towards Tony and the others. Staring up at her were a pair of silver blue orbs. Molpe swallowed loudly and waved her hand gun in hand. She could have sworn she saw him smirk.

"You two can still walk away from this," Rogers stepped forward diplomatic as always.

"Oh we will," Wanda spoke for the first time. Her voice was husky and captivating.

"I know you've suffered," Rogers tried again.

"Wrong angle with them Cap," Molpe spoke quickly through the comm system. She was making her way to the back stairs.

"Blah! Heh, heh, Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..."

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it," Molpe spoke as she stopped half way down the stairs on the right.

Ultron turned to look at her, "Ah Agent Molpe Caras."

She walked down one more step, "Ultron."

"Purple, I like it," he gestured to her suit briefly before continuing, "But I think you're confusing peace with quiet."

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Tony cut in.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan...!" and with that all hell broke lose. Ultron raised his arm, red beams of energy bursting forth and slamming Tony into the nearest wall. Almost out of nowhere more rogue Iron Legion robots burst up from the deck below. Molpe began backing up the steps firing as she went. She needed to get to higher ground. She was no use in hand to hand.

Molpe watched as Wanda blasted Rogers back with more of her red hazy energy. The sounds of gun fire drew her attention up and away to Klaue's angry men. Molpe took aim at two approaching men and fired. Down below two men headed behind Rogers. She aimed carefully hitting one and only grazing the other, he stumbled and Rogers took the opportunity to slam his shield into the man, knocking him over the side of the hand rail. A silver flash moved across platform and before she could blink Molpe saw Rogers fly backwards. More men seemed to keep pouring out of corridors and rooms. Almost a never ending wave of them.

"Romanoff behind you!" Molpe called as she jumped over the railing and fell to the cat walk below. She landed hard on top of one of the men. Pulling the trigger as she pushed herself to her feet. The blood sprayed back onto her face.

Below her Wanda moved quietly an Iron Legion spoke with the voice of Ultron, "It's time for some mind games."

Molpe stumbled away and turned to head up to Barton, "Guys watch out the Maxi-"

Weightless again, the wind whipped through her hair, past her ears and her breathe was knocked out of her as everything blurred. A warm band of iron was under her knees and another held her head still as they moved. The earth slowed and her breathe came to her in a deep draw. She could taste the air, stale but damp and something else. Something darker and spicier. Tempting.

Her ears hummed as the blood roared in her ears. As the world righted itself she realized the humming was words, his words, "Now I know your name сирена."

"Yes, I suppose you do Pietro." she rested back against a wall. Trying to maintain as much distance from him as possible as she regained her thoughts.

"And you know mine," he smirked and she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her own face.

"I should get back, my friends need my help," she pushed against the wall and made to leave through the doorway.

Pietro stepped in front of her blocking her escape, "We will talk. Your friends will be taken care of shortly."

Molpe's eyes widened, "You mean kill?"

Pietro shook his head, "No, worse."

Molpe frowned, "Your sister."

"Why don't you use it," he gestured towards her face, "your talent."

"I don't need to," Molpe's answer was short.

"You can't control it," he corrected her.

She couldn't help but smirk, "More and more I can but you know that. Ultron knows everything about us. I'm sure he's told you. You follow Ultron, yes?"

"He understands, he wants to end Stark-"

"And his methods? His thinking? Where does he get that from I wonder? A child of metal born from the mind of Stark..."

Molpe found herself slammed against a wall quicker than she could blink. The cold metal pushed painfully into her back, "Why didn't you use it on me?" his voice was hard.

"Use what?" she gasped through the wave of pain spiking up her back.

"Don't play coy сирена. You know what I mean," his hands wrapped around her upper arms and pulled her away from the wall when a wince of pain bled into her words.

"With you I do not have to," she spoke without thinking. She held her breathe as Pietro leaned down, his face drawing closer. Her chest rose and fell rapidly brushing against his, "Pietro don't..."

His face was mere centimeters apart when he doubled over with a pained gasp. His arms slid around her waist as he buried his head into her stomach, "Pietro, whats wrong, what is it?" She slid down to her knees, her hands cradling his head, "Pietro? Look at me!"

He cried out but brought his eyes up to meet hers, "It's Wanda, somethings wrong." he cried out once more.

Desperately she pulled his face up to look him in the eye, "Look at me Pietro, look at me. Calm yourself. The pain, ignore it now. Look at me. That's it. Calm yourself. Good," she brushed his hair out of his eyes and watched as her talent washed over him, "Go to your sister Pietro. Go to her and help her." She brushed her lips across his, "Be safe."

And like that he was gone and Molpe was left alone. She wiped her hands across her face, dirt and grime smudged across her cheek. Shakily she got to her feet, she had to get back to them. She needed to make sure everyone was alright.

She came across a stumbling Natasha first, "Romanoff? Are you ok?"

Natasha turned to her at the sound of her voice but seemed to look right through her. Barton jogged over and helped settle her down to the floor, "Well, that's not gonna happen. Not for a while." Barton spoke into the comm. Her's was damaged in her speedy departure, "You've got no back up here."

"I'll go get Roger and Thor to the jet. Bruce will help-" she started.

"No he won't, Wanda got to him. Tony's calling in Veronica." Barton's face was grim, "Go grab Steve and Thor. We need to get out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note:No Ultron or Maximoff's this chapter

Chapter Nine:

"The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air." Maria's words brought the already somber mood in the jet down even further. Molpe saw Banner flinch and wrap himself deeper into the blanket around his shoulders.

"The Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony's voice lacked the normal jovial tone.

"Already on the scene. How's the team?" Maria sounded tired, the kind of tired that doesn't come from lack of sleep but stress.

Molpe moved to stand next to Barton, he was currently typing things into the jet computer and flying, "Everyone's...we took a hit."

"We'll shake it off." Tony spoke, more to convince the team then Maria. Molpe walked away and went to Natasha. Her eyes were unfocused and she shook the tiniest bit. Slowly she slid down the side of the jet and sat down beside her. Her shoulder briefly brushed Natasha's who flinched at the contact.

"Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode. And stay away from here," Maria spoke.

Tony looked into the camera, "So run and hide?"

Maria looked at a loss for words for a moment before she shrugged, "Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer."

"Neither do we," Molpe whispered. Tony turned off the computer and headed closer to Barton.

"Hey, you wanna switch out?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, 'cause there's still a few hours out." Barton looked out into the cloudy night.

Molpe was curious, "A few hours from...where?"

"A safe house," Barton looked back at her and smiled, it didn't reach his eyes.

Beside Molpe, Natasha gasped quietly a deep shudder working its way through her body. "I can help you relax but I feel like you've had enough mind games for the day."

Natasha drew her gaze away from Banner and back to Molpe, her smile was strained but genuine, "Indeed I have."

Molpe nodded before resting her head back against the wall of the jet, "I'm sorry. For letting Barton get hurt. For not stopping Wanda."

Natasha shook her head, her red curls springing back and forth, "Barton can take care of himself and there was no way for you to stop Wanda." They both fell silent. One reliving the darkest days of her life and the other spending the rest of the time knowing she could have prevented it.

A few hours later brought the sun creeping up into the sky and a very exhausted team to a farm in the middle of nowhere . Slowly Barton brought the jet to a landing and they all walked sluggishly up the steps and into the farm house. His arms were firmly around Natasha who seemed to return more to her normal self with each step she took towards the home. "What is this place?" asked Thor as they walked up the steps and onto the wrap around porch.

"A safe house," Tony was back to being a smart ass it seemed.

"It's open," Barton was excited as he pushed the door open and they all walked inside. The house was beautiful and open and Molpe could swear she smelled cookies, "Honey. I'm home."

Molpe looked at Tony, confusion wrinkling her brow. From around the corner that led to a kitchen a woman emerged. A heavily pregnant woman it seemed.

"Hi. Company. Sorry didn't call ahead." Barton spoke quickly.

The woman who had been carrying scraps of paper set them down on the table and grabbed Barton's face pulling him down into a kiss, "Hey." she whispered.

"This is an agent of some kind." Tony stage whispered to Molpe who couldn't help but giggle.

Barton turned to the group, "Gentlemen and Knockout this is Laura."

Laura smiled as she waved with one hand and rubbed her swollen stomach with the other, "I know all your names." Molpe smiled and waved.

The sound of running footsteps drew everyone's attention to the other room, "Oooh, incoming." Barton turned and crouched down. A young girl of five or six ran into his arms as a boy of eight or nine stepped into his hug, "Hey sweetheart, hey buddy." Molpe felt her heart melt the tiniest bit, "How you guys doing? Ooh.."

"These are...smaller agents," Tony's tone was that of disbelief. Molpe knocked into him with her shoulder, shaking her head at him.

Quietly the little girl looked up at her father, "Did you bring Auntie Nat?"

Natasha stepped from behind Thor a grin spreading across her face, "Why don't you hug her and find out?" The kids were delighted running over and squeezing her between the two.

Barton smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife once more, kissing her on the forehead. Molpe looked to Laura, "Sorry for barging in on you."

"Yeah, we woulda called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed," Tony spoke.

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low." Barton explained.

Thor shuffled out of the way and a crunch pulled Molpe's attention away from Barton. Under his foot was a thoroughly destroyed once LEGO house. He looked up at Rogers and then to Molpe. Almost bashfully he swept the LEGO pieces under the chair nearest to him with his foot. Molpe rolled her eyes and watched Natasha speak with Laura.

"Ah, I missed you. How's little Natasha, huh?" Natasha held Laura's stomach as she spoke.

"She is...Nathaniel." Laura smiled.

Natasha looked surprised before leaning down and speaking to the baby, "Traitor."

Molpe felt the brush of something against her arm and looked down. Barton's son stared up at her, "You're not an Avenger."

Laura spoke quickly, "Cooper!" she started to make him apologize, "Say you're-"

Molpe laughed and waved her hand, "No, no. It's alright. No, I'm not an Avenger. Just helping out."

Cooper stared, "You're pretty."

Molpe grinned, "Thank you, you're quite the charmer."

Laura grinned and followed Barton out of the room and up the stairs she briefly called back, "Make yourself at home Molpe."

Molpe looked around the living area of the house before Cooper pulled at her sleeve, "Do you like to draw Miss Molpe?"

She couldn't help but grin, "I love it."

Molpe sat for the next hour next to Cooper drawing little animals and trees all over a small piece of green construction paper. It wasn't until Laura spoke that she noticed the time that had passed.

"Molpe if I could borrow you for a moment?"

Molpe looked up, putting down the colored pencil that was in her hand, "Of course," she ruffle Cooper's hair as she got up, "Be back in a bit buddy."

She followed Laura out onto the porch, "Nick wants to see you, he's in the barn."

Molpe sucked in a deep breath, "Right." She looked back through the window at Cooper and then to Rogers and Tony who were chopping wood, "Sending Tony in a bit?"

Laura grinned and nodded, "He said give him five minutes."

Molpe laughed, "Lot can happen in fives minutes."

She nodded and jogged towards the barn, opening the wooden door and listened to the creaking of the old wood. It was dark and smelled of hay as she stepped further in. Sitting in the back by the work bench was none other than Nick Fury.

"Fury," she nodded as she headed towards him, stopping to run her fingers along a chair that was on the work bench.

"Agent Caras," his eye followed her movements. She knew the relaxed way he sat was only a disguise. There was nothing relaxed about this man, "How are you?"

Molpe shrugged, "I don't think you brought me here to ask how I am."

Fury grinned, "I did not. How are they?"

Molpe shrugged, "Broken. Whatever Wanda did to them, well she wasn't messing around. Pietro said-"

"First names Agent Caras? Should I be worried?" he leaned against the back of the chair.

"He said it's worse than death. The Maximoff's have a personal vendetta against Stark. So does Ultron. Their common enemy makes them a dangerous team up," Molpe was in no mood to be toyed with.

The pair grew silent as the door once again swung open. In stepped an agitated Tony Stark. He approached the tractor, "Hello, dear. Tell me everything. What ails you?" he poked and prodded at the exposed wiring.

"Do me a favor. Try not to bring it to life," Nick chose now to make his presence known.

"Ah, Mrs. Barton, you little minx," he seemed pleased with himself and then surprised when he spotted Molpe, "I get it Maria Hill called you right? Was she never not working for you? What about you Knockout?"

Molpe remained quiet, Fury did not, "Artificial Intelligence. You never even hesitated."

Tony grabbed a near by rag and wiped his hands on it, "Look, it's been a really long day, like, Eugene O'Neill long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down," Nick was stubborn, just as stubborn as Tony.

"You're not the director of me," Tony spoke like a petulant child.

" I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man, who cares very much about you," Nick reasoned.

"And I'm the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it. I didn't tell the team. How could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. Felt it. The whole world, too. It's because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could," Tony sounded so defeated and Molpe felt her heart break.

"The Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear," Nick tried to reason with him.

Molpe stood back and watched as Tony tightened the rag into a ball, "I wasn't tricked, I was shown. It wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on."

Molpe sighed and took a step towards him, her hand reached out and touched Tony's, he pulled away and walked to the other side of the tractor, "You come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them," she tried to explain to him.

"I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Pfft. Nope. Wasn't the worst part," Tony looked down at the oil on his hands, Molpe was sure that to him it wasn't oil but something else that didn't wash away easily.

She spoke quietly, "The worst part...is that you didn't."

A knock at the barn door broke the mood. Laura's head popped in quickly, "Dinner's ready."

Nick grinned, "Let's eat." he nearly ran inside leaving Tony and Molpe to follow behind slowly.

They gathered around the table while Nick stood drinking coffee, "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing."

"What about Ultron himself?" Rogers leaned against the door frame.

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit," Molpe answered as she typed at her computer with one hand and nibbled on a biscuit with her other.

"Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though," added Nick.

Tony threw a dart and asked, "He still going after launch codes?"

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway," Molpe smirked.

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare," Tony looked at Molpe, he was trying to brag.

"Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that," Nick responded.

"NEXUS?" asked Rogers.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth," explained Banner as he sat by Natasha.

"So what'd they say?" asked Barton.

"He's fixated on the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed," Nick answered.

"By whom?" Tony looked at Molpe.

Molpe raised her hands in the air, "Parties unknown. I'm no where near good enough for that."

"We have an ally?" asked Natasha.

"Ultron has an enemy and it's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is." Nick reasoned.

"I might need to visit Oslo. Find our "unknown."" Tony always was fond of solving mysteries.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that." Natasha seemed disappointed.

"I do. I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream of." Nick made a show of his speech.

Molpe interrupted Nick, "Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world."

"Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave," he gestured around to Barton's home, "So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard." he sat down and sipped more of his coffee.

Natasha arched her eyebrow and smirked as she looked at Steve, "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk."

Rogers grinned and pointed to her, "You know what, Romanoff?"

"So what does he want?" asked Fury.

"To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies." answered Rogers.

"Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it." clarified Tony.

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed," Natasha cut in.

Bruce was staring down at a butterfly picture one of Barton's kids had painted, "They don't need to be protected. They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve."

"How?" asked Molpe.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Bruce spoke.

Molpe ran her hands across her face, "Let's suit up."

"I'll take Natasha, Clint and Molpe." Steve grabbed his shield and stuck it to his back as Molpe and Tony walked with him.

"All right. All right. Strictly recon. I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can," Tony was worried Molpe could hear it in his voice.

"If Ultron is really building a body..." Steve trailed off.

"He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us." Molpe spoke.

"An android designed by a robot." Tony shivered.

"You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me." Steve smiled.

Nick walked up to them, sliding on his jacket, "I'll drop Banner off at the tower. Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?"

"She's all yours. Apparently. What are you gonna do?" Tony responded. Molpe rolled his eyes at his dramatic behavior.

"I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope." Fury grinned at them.

They all began to walk out of the house and head to the jet. On her way out Molpe looked to Laura, "I'll keep them safe."

Laura smiled, "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: More twins and Ultron

Chapter Ten:

Molpe looked down through the opening of the jet. Natasha stood beside her and pointed to the bike that they were going to drop down with. The guns strapped firmly to her back brought her a small amount of comfort as she slid onto the bike behind Natasha, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"What is it with you guys and jumping?" Molpe grumbled into the comm.

Natasha laughed and grabbed the handlebars on the bike just a Barton spoke, "We got a window. 4, 3... Give 'em hell."

Molpe laughed at the rush as the motorcycle landed hard onto the road. Natasha sped along the street, dipping in between the moving cars, trying to catch up to the truck with Ultron and Steve, "There!" Molpe pointed ahead to Steve's shield that lay in the street.

"I'm always picking up after you boys," Natasha spoke as she leaned the bike over and scooped up the shield. Handing it over to Molpe as she swerved in between two more cars.

"They're heading under the overpass, I've got no shot," Barton was overhead keeping watch.

"Which way?" Asked Molpe.

"Hard right...now," Barton spoke and Natasha turned the bike down a side street with oncoming traffic and between walking civilians. Another turn had them speeding down a narrow alley. Moments later it opened to the road, the trailer right in front of them. Molpe held her breath as Natasha tilted the bike again sending them under the trailer of the truck.

Molpe looked up and saw Steve held by the throat over the side of the truck by Ultron, "Steve!" Molpe yelled as she threw the shield up to him. He caught it and smashed it into Ultron's face.

"We need to get you on that trailer first," Natasha yelled over the roar of the wind and the truck.

Molpe nodded, "Get me as close as you can to the trailer."

Natasha dipped and swerved through traffic before pulling up to the back of the trailer. Shakily she unwrapped her arms from Natasha's waist and slowly slid them to her shoulders. One leg after the other, she brought them under her to crouch on the back seat while her right arm reached out to the side ladder on the trailer. A bump in the road sent Molpe flying off the bike her right hand the only thing stopping her from falling to the road and meeting a bloody and violent end. She grunted as the pull on her right shoulder became painful, her body swinging around in the wind. Her hand started to slip when the gloved hand of Steve caught her wrist and hauled her up on top of the trailer.

"Thanks," she pulled out one of her hand guns and steadied her footing on the shaking trailer. He nodded and pointed behind them, he had knocked Ultron off the trailer and into one of the columns of the bridge. It seems he had recovered and was coming back for more.

"Clint! Can you draw out the guards?" Natasha asked over the comm.

Over head Clint flew and fired at Ultron. The few iron legion guards flew from inside the trailer and took flight after the jet. Molpe braced herself for Ultron's attack and took aim. The bullets seemed to do little damage to him and he continued his advance on her and Steve. A final swing from Steve's shield knocked Ultron off the trailer again and back into another column. He came back seconds later, picking both Steve and Molpe up and flying them straight back into the train that had been running along side the road they had been on.

"They're heading back towards you. So whatever you're going to do, do it now," Clint spoke. Molpe wasn't sure who he was speaking to.

Molpe landed hard into one of the seats of the train momentarily stunned from the impact. The guns in her bag dug into her side as she rolled off of the bag and sat up slowly, shaking her head. Near by Steve was keeping Ultron occupied. Around her were hurt and terrified passengers looked from Steve to her. She stood and walked to them slowly, blood dripped down her cheek, "I need you to all get out of this car and into the furthest one back. Quickly but calmly, everyone out." She let her power do the work and watched as the passengers moved out.

"I'm going in. Cap, can you keep him occupied? Molpe?" Natasha asked.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Cap sighed.

Molpe drew her other gun and aimed for Ultron, firing whenever a clear shot was possible and there was no risk of hitting Steve. Molpe dove behind another seat when Ultron aimed her way. Ultron turned and slammed Steve into a corner his fist pounding into Steve's side. Just as she took aim at him a gust of wind and blur pushed in front of her almost making her stumble. Ultron was tossed away from Steve who flew back next to her. A red hazy mist bent and twisted metal bars in the train and blocked Ultron from coming after them. Molpe turned to see Pietro standing behind her by a few feet, his eyes traced over her and he smiled before noticing her cheek. His grin disappeared and the look on his face scared Molpe.

"Please. Don't do this," Ultron pleaded with Wanda.

"What choice do we have?" she sounded bitter. He raised his arm and fired a bolt of energy out of the end of the train before flying out. Molpe and Steve ran after him to the end. The conductor of the train lay badly wounded in front of the completely damaged controls.

"We lost him!" Steve yelled.

Molpe tapped his chest before pointing out to the nearly ending track, "The passengers Steve and the people on the street."

"Cap. you see Nat?" Clint asked, his voice panicked.

Molpe leaned out the hole and looked up for Natasha, "If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!" yelled Steve.

"Molpe do you have eyes on Nat?" Clint asked again.

"Go!" Cap yelled again.

Molpe followed Steve as he walked back through the damaged car and approached the twins, he pointed outside while he looked at Pietro, "Civilians in our path."

Pietro gave one last look at Wanda then Molpe before nodding and speeding out of the train. Molpe looked outside and saw the blur that was Pietro running quickly moving everyone in the path of the train safely out of the way.

"Can you stop this thing?" Molpe turned to Wanda and asked.

Wanda looked worried, "You can stop this train." Molpe once again found her power being used. Steve nodded and looked out the front, blocking the debris that flew in the hole with his shield but still he was thrown back with the force of it. Seconds passed and Molpe found the train slowing to a stop. Her knees gave out slightly as she watched the passengers and Wanda jump from the now stationary train.

Steve walked over to her and held out his hand to help her up, "Good job."

Molpe didn't speak, only nodded as she followed him out of the train and over to the Maximoffs. She felt her heart thunder in her chest as she saw Pietro bent over catching his breath.

"Are you alright?" Wanda asked him.

"I'm fine. I just need to take a minute," Pietro waved her off as he sat back.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one," Rogers radiated anger.

Molpe stood beside him for a moment watching the twins silently.

"The cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asked. Pietro did nothing but stare at her, his eyes once again fixated on her bleeding cheek. The blood hid her blushing.

"Stark'll take care of it." Steve was quick to defend his friend.

"No, he won't." Wanda's shoulders sagged as if all the air had been punched from her.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Stark's not crazy," Steve once again defended Tony.

Molpe looked between the two, "He will do anything to make things right." Wanda nodded in agreement.

"Stark, come in. Stark. Anyone on comms?" Steve turned away as he spoke. A look of worry passing over his face.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" Wanda looked almost smug.

Pietro who had been suspiciously quiet during the talk suddenly stood. His eyes never left Molpe as he walked closer. She looked up at him carefully as he approached. Steve watched closely, waiting for a wrong move. Pietro raised his hand to her cheek, trying to rub away the trail of blood. Molpe winced as it pulled at the torn flesh.

"Pietro," Wanda spoke his name but meant it as a question.

"сирена," he spoke as he pushed Molpe's hair out of her face and behind her ear. Molpe shivered and tried to step away but his other arm had wrapped around her waist keeping her close. He leaned down, his face burrowing into the side of her neck. Was he...sniffing her? He pulled back slightly and whispered, "He hurt you, I will kill him." Molpe relaxed into his grip, her arms sliding around his middle. She felt him tense for moment before his other arm left her hair and wrapped around her hips, lifting her off the ground and hugging her.

Steve cleared his throat when the hug went on for more than he deemed proper. Slowly Pietro set her down his arms loosening but not quite leaving her hips completely as she turned to look at Steve.

"We need to get back to the tower," he turned away and started walking looking back over his shoulder, "Now."

Molpe nodded and started to pull away from Pietro. She stopped when his fingers gripped tightly at her clothes. She looked back and up into his eyes, "I have to help them," Molpe tugged out of his grip and stepped away, "You could come with us," her eyes slid between the twins, "Help us."

Wanda walked closer to Pietro's side, gripping at his arm for support. He looked down at her and Molpe watched as they seemed to communicate without speaking aloud.

"We will help you stop Ultron," she spoke after a moment not meeting Molpe's eyes when she spoke. Molpe nodded and turned to jog after Rogers. Behind her she heard the following footsteps of the twins.

When Molpe finally caught up with Rogers she staid quiet, the tenseness of his shoulders and his stiff posture worried her, "We need to get back to Dr. Cho's lab. Hopefully there's some reliable transport to get us back to the tower." Steve nodded but didn't speak, "Rogers..." Molpe reached out to grab his arm but he shook off her grip violently. The both stopped abruptly, startling the twins who stopped a few feet behind them.

"No," Rogers voice was clipped as he pointed at her, "you explain to me what's going on." He stared back at the twins.

Molpe was confused for a moment before she followed his stare, "It's not what you think. He's..." her voice trailed off and her eyes closed, "It's hard to explain."

Rogers shook his head, "Secrets? Isn't that what started all of this?"

"I love her," Pietro spoke quickly as he stood between the two, he reached back and pushed Molpe behind him. Molpe stared wide eyed, her jaw fell as she looked at him.

"You, you barely know me," her voice was soft and awed.

Pietro turned to her, his hands once again brushing through her hair. Wanda rolled her eyes and scoffed before grinning lightly, "He does everything fast сестра, you will learn this quickly."

Steve shook his head, "Molpe, with me. We're going to speak with Dr. Cho, you two stay here, I doubt Dr. Cho will be as forgiving as us. We'll be back to get you two," he turned and pointed at Molpe again, "you can explain all this on the way there."


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews! :)

Chapter Eleven:

Molpe fiddled with the jets controls as the Maximoff's and Steve walked into the jet, anything to keep her hands, her mind and her attention away from Steve. Quietly she flipped the switch above her head, the navigation computer coming to life.

"We're about four hours out from the tower, I've tried to call ahead but I'm getting radio silence," Molpe looked back at Rogers who was handing water bottles to the twins.

"You just get us up in the air and then I'll take a look at your cheek, probably needs stitches," Steve rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Molpe winced as he gripped a bruise she hadn't known was there, "Sorry," he pulled his hand back quickly. Molpe shrugged and pulled the wheel of the jet up, the lift off was smooth as they took off from top of Dr. Cho's lab.

When they reached a higher altitude Molpe set the autopilot navigation and unbuckled herself from the pilot seat. To the right the twins leaned close to each other whispering quietly as Steve pulled the first aid kit down from a shelf. He pointed to the chair next to him and Molpe sat. Unzipping the top of her suit and pushing down the sleeves. She groaned as the movement pulled at her swollen shoulder.

"That looks painful," Wanda's voice startled Molpe for a moment.

Molpe's smile was slightly forced, "I've had worse." Steve sat next to her and dabbed at her cheek with an alcohol pad, cleaning the wound and the surrounding area on her face. She held still as he poked and prodded at the wound not moving except to clench her hands on her knees.

"Good news, no stitches. Bad news it's going to scar," Steve pinched together the edges and secured the skin with medical tape.

A hand held out a bottle of water out in front of her, the other had two tablets. Pain medication no doubt, "For the pain."

"Thank you Wanda," she stood up slowly as she popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed them. The cool water helped with her dry throat.

"You're welcome...but truly it's more for me. Pain is...loud," she gently touched her forehead.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Molpe spoke, "I'm sorry." Wanda shrugged and looked over to where her brother was sitting. He watched them silently a small smile on his face. Steve had since moved to the computer, trying to get in touch with Barton.

Molpe tried to look anywhere but at Pietro, "You think he's lying." Wanda spoke quietly so only Molpe could hear.

Molpe shook her head and whispered, "I don't. I think he thinks he's in love with me."

Wanda smiled, "And he isn't?"

Molpe smiled sadly, "For his sake I hope not." Molpe turned her back to Pietro and looked directly into Wanda's eyes, "You know, you can see inside my mind. I'm sure Ultron told you about my power."

Wanda nodded, "He did."

"Then you know you can never trust me. No one can really. Does he feel this way about me because its genuine or because I told him to? Are you on our side because you want to be or because I made you?" as Molpe spoke doubt crept into Wanda's gaze.

Wanda smiled, "You don't love him yet but you care for him. Soon Molpe." she rested her hand on Molpe's arm, "Soon."

"Wanda come here," Steve called over to her, "Let me clean those cuts." Wanda looked to Pietro who nodded and stood up. Wanda walked over Steve and sat by him the quiet hum over their conversation momentarily distracting Molpe from Pietro's approach.

His large hand on her lower back startled her back intro awareness and she felt her shoulders tense, "Pietro."

He grinned and leaned down close to her ear, "Molpe." Molpe tried to keep frowning but Pietro's mocking smile was hard to resist, "Your cheek," his finger brushed close to the cut. Molpe reluctantly made eye contact, the immediate punch to the gut feeling still surprised her.

"Chicks dig scars," Molpe tried to joke but the dark haunted look staid in his gaze. They stood there in silence for what seemed like eternity, his fingertips never leaving her cheek. She broke the silence, "Your sister seems to think I'll fall in love with you."

Hurt flashed over his face for such a quick second that Molpe was almost sure she imagined it, a cocky smirk replaced whatever she thought she saw, "Women love me сирена."

Molpe blushed lightly and felt her lips form into a pout, "I'm sure they do.

He chuckled and pulled her closer, his hands holding her upper arms, "Don't worry любим I'm a one-woman kind of man."

Molpe rolled her eyes, "Stubborn."

"Determined." He replied his left eyebrow arching in a way Molpe found attractive.

Steve cleared his throat to get their attention, "We're landing. Buckle up."

Worry had Molpe bouncing up and down lightly waiting for the quinjet's door to open. Fear had her gripping onto Pietro's right arm as they all walked into Stark's lab and saw Banner and Tony working to bring Ultron's body online. She and Wanda looked at each other briefly before she stepped away from Pietro and stood next to Steve. She felt a slight tugging on the back of her suit and a slight growl from behind her.

"I'm going to say this once," Steve spoke loudly, startling Tony and Bruce.

"How about "nonce"?" Tony snipped back.

"Shut it down," Steve took a step towards them.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Tony didn't bother slowing down as he walked to another computer and began typing.

"You don't know what you're doing," he continued to argue as Molpe stood silently. She would give Steve the chance to talk Tony down.

Bruce looked disgusted as he pointed at Wanda, "And you do? She's not in your head?"

Wanda stepped forward hesitantly, "I know you're angry."

Molpe shivered from the icy tone of Banner's voice, "No, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

"Banner, after everything's that's happened…" Molpe tried to get him to understand.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming," Tony interrupted.

"You don't know what's in there. The creature…" Wanda spoke up.

"This isn't a game." Steve argued. Molpe looked to Pietro, silently begging for help. This would go nowhere.

A silver blur went round the room, sparks flew through a few computers and the wires plugged into the cradle hit the floor with a thud. When Pietro stopped he was holding one final wire and glaring at Stark, "No, no. Go on. You were saying?" He dropped the wire.

A bang and the sound of shattering glass broke the tension. Molpe watched in horror and Pietro fell through the floor.

"Pietro!" Molpe and Wanda's voices blended together as the both ran over to the hole in the floor. Below Molpe saw Pietro lying on the floor with Clint standing above him, "What, didn't see that coming?" Clint looked up at her and smirked.

Loud beeping caught everyone's attention, "I'm re-routing the upload." Tony turned to the computer.

Molpe saw Wanda raise her hand but before she could do anything Bruce had her held tightly, "Go ahead. Piss me off."

Steve raised his arm and his shield flew through the air bouncing off from one computer to the other, a blast from Tony's iron man hand sent him flying back. Molpe looked around not seeing any other option.

"Everyone just stop fighting each other now!" she raised her voice above sounds of crunching glass and painful grunts. Abruptly silence fell over the room as everyone stopped. Molpe swallowed loudly and looked around the room. They seemed dazed for a few seconds and she sighed in relief. Her relief was short lived when Thor came threw one of the glass walls and jumped onto the cradle. He held Mjölnir up, lightening surrounded it and his arm before he brought it down to the cradle, filling it with the energy from Mjölnir.

Molpe who had been standing closest to the cradle took the brunt of the explosion that burst forth from the cradle. She felt her body soar before her shoulder and head made contact with something cold and metal. Her vision was blurry and throbbing, a roar in her head that made it hard to concentrate on any one thing. Something deep red and human shaped was knelt on the cradle, smoke rolling off of it. Molpe tried to concentrate but she could only see blurs and hear what sounded like a scuffle and shattering glass.

"Mol-" someone was touching her shoulder, "Molpe," the voice sounded concerned but far away.

Molpe tried to shake her head to clear it but that only seemed to make it worse, "mm-I think I hit my head."

"Look at me beautiful," voices were getting clearer her vision slowly settled.

"Knew you liked me Tony," Molpe smirked up at him.

His breath pushed out fast as he chuckled, "You caught me Knockout. Just don't tell Pepper." Slowly she got to her feet, wincing as she moved her shoulder.

"Molpe!" Pietro called, rushing at his normal speed over to her. His hands ran over her hair and face, searching for injuries.

"Whoa there Quicksilver, she banged her head pretty hard, no sudden movements," Tony sounded equal parts amused and curious. The look her gave Molpe made her shake her head.

"Later Tony, let's go check on them." She spoke quietly as she started walking down the steps.

She saw Thor speaking to the group as Pietro helped her down the stairs, Wanda looked up at them both a small smile on her face.

"Because Stark is right." They had walked in mid conversation.

"Oh, it's definitely the end times," Molpe couldn't help the joke. Tony gave her a wounded look before winking.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron," Thor looked to Steve.

"Not alone," spoke the red creature.

"Why does your "vision" sound like Jarvis?" asked Steve.

"We reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new," Tony stared it down.

"I think I've had my fill of new," Molpe whispered.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" it turned to her and asked.

"You're not?" countered Steve.

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis. I am…I am." Molpe's heart bled slightly for the pain and confusion written plainily on the creatures face.

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation," Wanda spoke.

"Look again," he stepped closer to her and Pietro moved slightly in between the two.

"Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me." Clint swaggered closer.

"Their powers. The horrors in our heads. Ultron himself. They all came from the Mind Stone, an they're nothing compared to what it can unleash." Thor reasoned. "But with it on our side…"

"Is it?" argued Steve. "Are you? On our side?"

"I don't think it's that simple," it spoke quietly.

"Well it better get real simple real soon," Clint snapped.

"I'm on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all." It was trying to explain.

"What's he waiting for?" Molpe asked.

"You," the creature stared hard at Tony.

"Where?" asked Steve.

"Sokovia. He's got Nat there too." Clint looked anxious.

"If we're wrong about you…if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be…" Bruce couldn't finish his ssentence.

"What will you do?" it asked and made eye contact with each person, "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique. And he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the 'net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others." He looked down at his hands, and Molpe felt a warm large hand grip onto hers, "Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are. And not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me," he turned away slightly and picked something up, "but we need to go." He held out Mjölnir and everyone stared in awe. Molpe could feel her jaw drop and anyone's worry about this creature…this Vision…vanished.

Thor recovered first, "Right!" he pat Tony on the shoulder and began to walk out, "Well done."

Steve looked around to everyone, "Three minutes. Get what you need." They all scattered to gather supplies.

She looked at the twins, "Follow me, we'll get you guys some better clothes."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost," Tony looked between Steve, Bruce, and Molpe, "There's gonna be blood on the floor."

"I've got no plans tomorrow night," Steve grinned.

"I get first crack at the big guy. Iron Man's the one he's waiting for." Tony responded.

Molpe nodded and watched as Vision walked by quickly, "That's true. He hates you the most."

Molpe snickered as she walked away from Tony and towards the quinjet, adjusting straps and holsters as she walked. The pain medicine had started to work and now only a dull warmth spread through her cheek, easy for her to ignore.

Inside the jet they all gathered and Molpe stood close to the back of the jet a few feet from where the twins quietly sat, Steve spoke, "Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire. And that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace. And that's not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron's been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us." He looked at Molpe.

"Ultron thinks we're monsters. That we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right."

When they touched down in Sokovia the twins and Molpe immediately got to work. Molpe walked through the town the microphone on and telling people to leave as quickly and safely as possible. She smiled as a family walked quickly past her, the little boys small fist wrapped tightly around a teddy bears arm. He looked up at her with bright eyes and pink cheeks.

The ground under her rumbled dangerously and a scream had her shoulders tensing. From all over the city iron legions burst out, the ground, the buildings, and flying through the air, "Go, get yourselves to safety!" Molpe yelled to the civilians as she ran to the closest iron legion.

She managed to fight her way to the bridge where Wanda was, another wave of iron legions appeared and started to fire on the civilians. Wanda's shield barely protecting them before she was hit and knocked over.

"Wanda!" Molpe cried and crawled over to her, trying to drag her slowly out of the line of fire. Beneath her feet an even worse tremble started. Molpe looked fearfully to Clint who had seemed to appear out of no where.

She fell to her knees as the ground beneath her feet shifted, she looked around, were they rising? Molpe cursed and grabbed for a light post as the entire ground shuddered and lifted higher into the air.

The ear piece in Molpe's left ear crackled before she heard Steve's voice, "Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed... walk it off."

Molpe grinned as she made eye contact with Clint and shrugged as she fired at two iron legion, "You heard the man."

Beside her Wanda breathed heavily, panicking. Clint jumped over a car, flipping backwards before shooting two arrows into the machines, "Knockout."

"I've got her," Molpe nodded and grabbed Wanda's arm and started running her towards a window. The iron legion took aim and fired barely missing them as Clint pushed both Wanda and Molpe through the window. They all rolled and ducked down.

Wanda crawled to the far wall, "How could I let this happen?" her eyes were open but unseeing, she was hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Clint nudged her with his foot.

"This is all our fault." she mumbled.

"Hey look at us," Molpe grabbed Wanda's shoulder.

"It's your fault, it's everyone's fault. Who cares? Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know," Clint interrupted.

"Because the city is flying," Molpe tried to add humor to the predicament.

"Okay. Look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit." Clint looked sympathetic

"It doesn't matter what you did or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill." Molpe leaned over and shot through one of the many holes in the wall, destroying two iron legion as she reloaded.

"Stay in here, you're good. I'll send your brother to come find you. But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger." Clint's voice was firm. Wanda's faced smoothed over as a determined look entered her eyes, Clint nodded, "All right. Good chat."

He and Molpe walked away,Molpe looked back at Wanda and smiled. Clint spoke more to himself than them, "Yeah, the city is flying."

Molpe kicked open the door and raised her gun, her finger squeezed on the trigger. She ran forward and towards a flipped car trying to take cover as another wave of bullets aimed her way. Clint dropped down beside her. Silently they looked to each other, this was not going in their favor.

Molpe jumped as the doors behind them pushed open, Wanda stepped out, an aura of red around her as she shot a beam of energy in the direction of an iron legion. Without even looking she tore one in half. Several others glowed red and exploded.

Molpe grinned and aimed again, shooting through the mass of seemingly unending robots. Thank god Tony had gave her modified bullets. Normal ones would have done little to no damage to their reinforced frames.

" All right, we're all clear here." Clint spoke into the communicator.

"We are not clear! We are very not clear." Steve sounded worse for wear.

"All right, coming to you," Molpe went to start jogging toward Steve when a familiar feeling of weightlessness over took her.

"Keep up old man," Pietro spoke smugly as he scooped up both Wanda and her and ran towards Steve.

Molpe smiled up at Pietro who winked. Within moments they were stopped at a barricade with police behind cars. Pietro dropped her gently down by them before sliding both himself and Wanda closer to the machines. Expertly Wanda waved her hand and sent them flying back and apart.

"Hold your fire!" yelled the captain of the police.

A slower moving officer's bullet flew and shot Pietro in the arm. He looked unconcerned but gave the officer a look that soothed Molpe's previous worry. There seemed to be a lull in the attacks and Molpe used this to start moving civilians to an relatively intact building. A large whirring engine noise made Molpe grin. She looked at Wanda who was helping people climb over rubble, "There's the ride outta here."

She turned and ran out to Steve and Natasha. They both looked at her and grinned, in front of them Pietro looked at the huge aircraft, "This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked.

Molpe grinned and walked closer to him, her hand resting on his arm, "This is what S.H.I.E.L.D is supposed to be."

He smiled and leaned down towards her, his lips brushed her temple, "This is not so bad." His voice made her shiver.

"Let's load them up," Steve turned towards the civilian filled building as the lifeboats floated down close to the edge.

"Alright everyone quickly, calmly to the boats. Families together," Molpe lifted an older mans arm over her shoulder as she spoke.

Hundreds of people started to spill from the building,those who heard Molpe decidedly more calm and organized than the others. Minutes that seemed like hours passed before Molpe heard Tony speak through the comm, "Avengers, time to work for a living."

Molpe moved quickly to the church. Wanda by her side and when they arrived Pietro held out his hands to both of them, "Are you both good?"

They nodded, "Yes."

Molpe turned to fire on approaching iron legions, further out she saw an approaching truck pushing through the rubble and running over more iron legion, had to be Natasha. She fell into a rhythm, aim squeeze reload.

Ultron flew above them as Thor yelled loudly, "Is that the best you can do."

The insane AI raised his left arm and swarms of the legion gathered behind him, "You had to ask," Molpe almost pouted.

"This is the best I could do," Ultron spoke and waved his arm, "This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?"

"Well, like the old man said..." Tony grew quiet before continuing, "together."

The Hulk roared as the entire legion ran forward and Molpe frowned, this was it, "Knockout!" Natasha called to her.

Molpe looked to her and caught the flying electric stick that she threw, "For when you run out." Molpe nodded and tucked it into her boot. Her ammo was running low and she'd need something.

Beside her Wanda moved around artfully almost dancing around. She managed to aim over her shoulder and hit two legion before they could get close enough to do any damage.

"Thank you," Wanda smiled and ducked down as another machine jumped for her. Above them Ultron and Vision fought hard, sending debris down on top of the Avengers as they bounced off the ceiling and walls.

As their ranks thinned and eventually disappeared they all stopped to breathe, "We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats. I'll sweep for right behind you."

"What about the core?" Molpe gestured towards it.

"I'll protect it." Wanda nodded, "It's my job."

Molpe and Clint looked at her before turning away, "Nat? This way." Clint and Natasha ran away to help more civilians.

"I'm not going to leave you here," Pietro approached his sister with a grim look on his face.

"I can handle this. Come back for me when everyone else is off. Not before. You understand." one of Wanda's hands was on her hip and the other Wanda pointed at Pietro.

"You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you," Pietro grinned and turned to Molpe.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he stays safe," Molpe grinned and wrapped her arms around Wanda in a crushing hug, "You be careful." She turned back to Pietro and hugged him around his neck, preparing herself for the rush of running with him.

The thin air flew through her air as Pietro came to a stop by one of the life boats and dropped her down, Molpe slid down the front of his chest. Her arms still around his neck and his around her waist, "As first dates go, this is the best," he grinned down at her.

"If this is a first date I look forward to our second," Molpe blushed but couldn't help smiling.

He looked over her shoulder as the sound of gunfire ripped through the street behind them, he looked terrified, "I love-" but he didn't finish as he took off towards the firing. Molpe turned to see what was happening. For how quickly it all happened time seemed to almost slow down. Across the street was Clint holding a boy in his arms, Ultron over head was firing and heading straight for them, but if Pietro ran towards them Molpe knew someone wouldn't make it out of this alive.

The blood curdling scream that hurt Molpe's ears was her own, her knees buckled for a moment as she saw the dust settle and red stains appear all over Pietro's body. She stumbled to her feet, yelling, "No...no."

She slid down on her knees beside him, dragging his upper body onto her cut open knees, her hands were wet, blood or tears? They shook as she pushed his hair out of his face, "Pietro no, Pietro look at me. Look at me now dammit."

His eyes slowly moved towards her, they had little choice, "You'll be fine do you hear me? You'll be fine."

His arm twitched but didn't move and his brow furrowed, "Pietro you will live do you hear me? Live!"

His eyes closed and Molpe screeched again, "Knockout, Knockout...now is not the time. Come on." Clint handed her the boy and picked up Pietro. Slowly a fog came over Molpe...pain only pain.


End file.
